Within a vehicle the position of a vehicle seat can be adjusted by means of an adjustment device comprising guide rails, an upper guide rail being slidably arranged on a lower guide rail such that the vehicle seat connected to the upper guide rail can be adjusted in its longitudinal position within the vehicle by sliding the upper guide rail along the lower guide rail for example connected to a vehicle floor.
An adjustment device of this kind may for example comprise a spindle fixed to one of the guide rails and being in operative connection with a gearing fixed to the other guide rail. The gearing for example comprises a spindle nut driven by an electric drive device such that by rotating the spindle nut with respect to the spindle the gearing (and together with the gearing the guide rail the gearing is connected to) can be moved longitudinally along the spindle.
The guide rails of the adjustment device hence are held in position with respect to each other via the gearing being in operative connection with the spindle. The gearing herein is fixed to the guide rail and it is associated with such that forces can be transferred from the gearing to the guide rail and from the guide rail to the vehicle seat in order to adjust the position of the vehicle seat.
The fixation of the gearing to the associated guide rail must be designed such that the gearing is reliably held in place with respect to the associated guide rail even in case large loads act onto the vehicle seat, for example in case of a vehicle crash.
For this, typically the gearing is supported with respect to the associated guide rail by means of one or multiple support members, for example constituted as a bracket substantially enclosing a housing of the gearing or constituted as a plate member providing a support face for supporting the housing of the gearing with respect to the guide rail.
There is a desire to provide an adjustment device having one or multiple support members which provide for a strong, reliable support for the gearing with respect to the guide rail it is associated with, and at the same time are easy to manufacture and to assemble on the guide rail.